


Bitter Victory

by JLSigman



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Victory

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Aug 16, 2008](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/multi_ficathon/2044.html)

He'd won, but had lost the most important thing in the process, and he hadn't even realized it until afterwards.

Dante had saved the world, gotten his father's sword to add to a suddenly growing collection of sentient demonic weapons, and gotten out with the girl. But the world was much emptier now, he actually hadn't wanted his father's sword or any of the rest of it, and the girl was much more likely to shoot him in the head then do anything else with him.

It was a bitter victory, because he didn't think he'd won. Vergil was gone, and wasn't coming back.


End file.
